Destiny Reclaimed
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: The girl never knew what she was, but one night will cause her long hidden past to catch up to her. Will she be able to handle the truth about what happened to her family? Only the author knows.
1. Chapter 1

The girl writhed in her bed. She was soaked in her own cold sweat. Her clothes were plastered against her small body as she continued to writhe in pain. She felt like she was melting as her body reformed itself. An aura of magic surrounded her as golden scales grew. Large spiny fins appeared on her arms, legs, and down her back. Her feet and hands changed into claws. A pair of long slender wings sprouted from between her shoulders. A beaked reptilian head and a long thin tail finished the transformation.

She could feel the differences in her body. She felt new strength flow through her limbs. Her sight, her hearing, each had become more sensitive. She could feel a burning sensation deep within her. She dreaded what she would see in the mirror, but she moved from her bed anyway. She drew closer to the reflective surface above her dresser. Her eyes closed in horror. "No, no." A golden claw easily destroyed the mirror. Pieces of glass fell from the frame. She ran across her bedroom and jumped through the open window into the cool night air. She started to fall from the tall building. Instinct kicked in as her new muscles spread her wings. She flew off into the night.

A red flash flew through the darkness. It was one of the few times the young dragon ever felt completely relaxed. He loved hanging with his friends, and even though he wouldn't admit it he liked spending time with his little sister. But whenever something was on his mind he would take off for a late night flight. He closed his eyes as he felt the currents of the wind caress his wings. He inhaled the aromas of the city. His mind cleared as he continued to fly. Slowly, ever so slowly, his wings began to tire. He opened his eyes as he made his way to the nearest roof. He found a small corner of the roof to curl up where he wouldn't be noticed. He looked out at the glow of the city. Light sparkled on every corner. Every building was a pattern of light and dark. "Beautiful." He had been to the Isle of Draco, and even to a Hawaiian island, but his heart would always belong to the city. He slowly closed his eyes.

He started to feel strange. He opened his eyes just in time to see a shadow move over him. A flash of light reflected from the creature. Jake jumped to his feet and stretched his wings. He lifted into the air and started to follow. She flew quickly and unsteadily. Jake had trouble keeping up with the figure. He watched as the figure's wings gave out. It plummeted toward the street far below. Jake moved his body into a dive. He folded his wings in to increase his speed. The wind buffeted her body around. He reached his arms out to it. He tried to grab onto the figure. With a final burst of speed he gripped the golden figure.

He spread his wings as far as he could. His wings almost buckled under what he was asking of them. The strain was ripping them from his back. Somehow he managed to keep them spread as his speed decreased.

He flew them over to a nearby roof. He dropped to his knees. The effort he had expended to catch up to the figure grasped tightly in his arms had exhausted him. He looked down and noted it was a dragon he held in his arms, and for the first time he realized that he grasped it to him.

He laid her lithe body on the rooftop.

"Yo, hey, you okay? Wake up." The eyes of the other dragon opened slowly. As soon as she saw Jake she scrambled away from him. "Get away from me. How'd I get here?"

Jake looked worried. "It's okay. I saw you and started to follow since I didn't know who you were. Your wings gave out and I caught you. What are you doing here? Did the council send you?"

"Wings?" She looked down at her body. Her eyes closed. "It was real." She was whispering to herself, but Jake's keen ears picked up every word.

"Hey, everything's okay. You don't have to be afraid. We dragons have to stick together you know."

"No, It can't be. I'm not a dragon." She started to back away from him.

Jake could hear the panic in her voice. "Hey, whatever's going on, you can trust me." The look in his eye should have reassured her. It was a look of a truly caring individual.

"No, I can't trust anyone anymore. I've got to go." She turned around and took a dive off her side of the building.

Jake rushed over to the edge. She was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me of your encounter again, young dragon."

"It's like I told you, I was resting on a roof when I saw her. I didn't know who she was and followed. Her wings gave out and I caught her. I flew us over to a roof and I woke her up. She started to freak out. As soon as I mentioned dragons she went off the deep end. She freaked out, I told her she could trust me and then she said she couldn't trust anyone. That was when she jumped over the edge of the building and I lost track of her."

"She seemed shocked to be a dragon, correct?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she seemed pretty freaked over that."

"A lost dragon."

"Yo, a what?"

"Come Jake, I must tell you a part of the dragon's history." Jake's grandfather walked to the back room of the small shop. "Sit Jake, this might take a while."

Jake followed his grandfather's directions. "What's up with this lost dragon stuff yo?"

Lao Shi, dropped his head. "Many centuries ago, there was a fight between the dragons. Many dragons started to reject our sacred duty. They began to hate what they were. Soon, they broke off all contact from the World Dragon Council, even from their friends and family. They worked for many years in secret to develop a spell. It sealed off their power forever."

"Why would they do that?"

"They hated what they were, they just wanted to live normal lives. So they made sure there was no choice but for them to do so. We lost track of them, the magic was so strong that it was passed down from generation to generation. Now these lost dragons exist all over the world, most have no idea what they are."

"But if this spell keep their powers sealed, then how can she be one of these lost dragons?"

"Every once in a while, the spell weakens or the dragon magic rebels against it's bonds. It doesn't happen often, but their powers are then revealed to them. We must fine this dragon quickly, as long as she remains without a Dragon Master, she is vulnerable."

"Vulnerable to what?" Jake started to get a bad feeling about this.

"The Huntsclan for one, they could easily slay her. The Dark Dragon is another danger to her. He could seek to corrupt her for his own evil purpose."

"That's whack, we can't let her get hurt."

"No we cannot young dragon, but the question is how to find her."

Jake sat quietly on the couch for a minute, He thought about how much danger she might be in. He couldn't get the image of her in trouble out of his mind. His temper grew in strength. He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Calm yourself, this is not the time to be angry."

"I'm sorry, I don't get it."

"Get what Jake?"

"It's hard to explain, I haven't felt right since I met her. It's strange."

Lao Shi's eyes twinkled. "Tell me Jake, when you were around her, did you feel something?"

"Yeah, I felt, I felt like I was on fire, but at the same time, I was freezing, It was weird."

"Correction Jake, it was perfectly normal, she must be your counter."

"My what?"

"Your counter. Each dragon born has another dragon that they are connected to. Their lives will connect to each other in devious ways, even if they only meet once, their lives are connected. It can only be sensed when both are in their dragon forms."

"That's messed up yo, we have to find her."

"In time, I will make a spell to locate her. The only other chance is to meet her again. We must hope that we find her before another does. Go Jake. I must get to work on the spell."

As Jake left, Fu came from where he had been laying down. "Hey Gramps, why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"He does not need to know now."

"Hello, we're talking about his counter, he has the right to know."

"Fu! You are not to tell him. Knowing would make his life more complicated that it already is."

"But Gramps, we're talking about the woman he's supposed to marry!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"He is still young. Imagine what his life will be like if he finds out. To know who you will spend your life with at such a young age, he must have time to make his mistakes, and he must find out in his own time. It will be hard enough then." 

Fu stood looking at him. "I suppose you're right Gramps, but I still think he has the right to know."

"Perhaps it would be for the best, never the less, I have made my decision. He is not to know."

Jake slowly rode his board down the sidewalk. His mind remained on the dragon of the night before. He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the person he was about to run into.

"Ugh, ow."

"Oh, hey Jake. Are you okay?"

Jake groaned under his breath. "Yeah Rose, I'm fine." Jake couldn't just leave, he'd run into her after all. "So, how are things going?"

"Fine, look, I'm really sorry that we didn't get the chance to hang on the ski trip. But it wasn't my fault. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Look, Rose. I've had a lot on my mind, It's nothing against you. Really." Jake looked up for the first time since they started talking. Rose's eyes didn't hold their usual spark. "Hey, Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you didn't do any damage."

"No, I mean you don't look that good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was up late last night."

Jake stared at her. _"I bet, hope you didn't hurt any of my friends."_ "What, have an assignment due?"

"No, just couldn't sleep. One of those nights you know?"

"What happened?"

"Like I said, it was just a bad night."

Jake looked a her for a moment, he could sense that something wasn't right. And though he knew that there could never be anything between them, he couldn't help but worry.

"Look, I'm your friend. And I hope you know that you can always trust me."

Rose looked at him sadly. "No. I can't trust anyone anymore."

Jake watched in mixed horror and surprise as she turned and walked away. "No way, it can't be."

Jake came running through the door of the small shop. "Yo, Gramps, I need to talk to you!"

"What is it Jake?"

"I think I found her. I'm pretty sure I know who it is."

"A fortunate break young dragon. What is her name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Jake, need I remind you how much danger she is in. If we don't act quickly, we may be too late."

Jake dropped his head. "Look, I know she's in trouble, but confronting her is going to put her in even more danger. Just tell me, is there any way I can find out for sure without her knowing?"

"Hmm, it is hard to say. There are ways for you to force a change, but I can't think of anything."

"Hey Gramps, let me take care of this. Okay Jake, Today's your lucky day. I just got a new spell book that has the solution to your problem. Just follow me and we'll get you set up." Fu led the way to the small workroom he always made his potions in. He checked his book and started pulling ingredients over to him. "Let's see, a little bit of this, a smidge of that, and the hair of a sphinx. Okay, we're all done. Pour this on her and if it turns pink, she's a dragon."

"Thanks Fu. I owe you one."

"No problem kid, get out there and make your dreams come true."

"What?"

"Eh, nothing. hurry up kid, you haven't got much time. It's only good for two hours after it's made. Move it!"

"Right, thanks Fu." Jake ran out of the shop and jumped on his skateboard.

Lao She gave Fu a harsh look. "It was an accident. Relax, he doesn't know."

Lao Shi went into the back shaking his head.

Jake rode down the sidewalk. He kept his speed up as high as he could. He never knew where Rose could have turned off, but he continued in the direction she'd been walking in.

Finally he saw her walking ahead of him. "Hey Rose!"

She turned around and waved a half-hearted hello. Jake was too distracted to notice the small curb that separated them. His balance caused him to go flying as soon as he hit the small jump. Jake landed and skidded across the asphalt. "Ow." Jake raised his head to look into the concerned eyes of a very wet, and very pink faced Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake sat staring into her face. 

"Jake, are you okay? That looked like a pretty bad fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about spilling that on you. I hope you aren't mad."

"Hey, it's fine, you could have died and you're worrying about me being mad over your drink spilling on me. You're strange Jake, but sweet. I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier. I'm just not feeling like myself right now."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Jake struggled to find a reason for calling out to her. He couldn't believe what he thought up. "I wanted to see if you want to catch a movie this weekend."

"I'm sorry, I can't see you again Jake." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I hope you find someone nice." She turned and walked off for the second time that day.

Jake grabbed his board and went to sit on a small bench near him. "Great, Rose is a dragon and the Huntsgirl. She's in so much danger that I can't do anything." He dropped his head into his hands.

Rose looked back at Jake, He sat with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I wish we could be together. But who knows what's going to happen next in my life."

A stabbing pain pierced her body. "No, not again. Not now." She moved her head in every direction looking for someplace to hide. She spotted an alley across the street. She ignored common sense and ran into the street. She never noticed the truck barreling in her direction.

The horn blared in her ear.

She turned to face the fast moving truck. Her legs refused to run as fear anchored her to the spot.

She closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted up. "You need to be more careful girl. You were almost street pizza."

Rose looked up at her savior. "Let me go. I'm warning you."

"Calm down yo. I just saved your life. So could you please try to avoid yelling in my ear,"

"Look, I don't know what you are, but get away from me."

"Listen up yo, I'm the American Dragon, and I know that you're a dragon. If you ever need help, call on me. There's a group who'll try to kill you for just being one of us. You have to be careful."

"And how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't attack me?"

Jake stared calmly into her eyes. "You know. That's how. Don't be afraid to come to me for help."

"If you're so trustworthy, show me who you are."

"I know that you're a dragon, and I know plenty more than that."

He reached out what passed for a hand. He pulled her closer to him and pulled her right arm between their faces. Her birthmark was painfully obvious. "If they find out, they'll kill you. Be careful." He walked off toward the edge of the roof. "When you're ready for help, Meet me here. I'll come by every day at five. Don't let them find out." He dived off the building and flew off toward the sun.

"I'm a member of the Huntsclan dragon, how can you be willing to help me?" There was nobody there to answer her question.

He landed on the roof of the small building. The magic aura of fire surrounded him and he returned to human form. He walked through the door and down the stairs. Nobody was in the back so he let himself slip into the comfort of the couch. He dropped his head onto the back of the couch. _I can't believe it. Rose is a dragon, I mean come on, I felt attracted to her from the moment we met. What are the odds?_

"Yo Jake, how'd that potion do you? Was it her?"

"Yeah Fu. It was."

"Good, when will she begin her training young dragon?"

Jake opened his eye to glance over at his grandfather. "I don't know. She kind of needs to get used to the idea. I have a place set up where I can meet her when she's ready for help."

Lao Shi looked at him questioningly. "Do you truly believe that to be wise Jake? She is in serious danger."

"I know, but we can't force it on her. We have to wait for her to come for us."

"Jake, you are showing great wisdom for one so young. I am proud of you."

_Yeah, but is it wise not to tell you the truth._ "Listen, I think it's best that we don't transform in front of her. I know her, but I don't really know if we can trust her. We should be careful."

"Another excellent suggestion Jake. She may have already been approached by the Dark Dragon. We will be careful in our dealings with her."

Jake looked sadly at his grandfather. "Yeah, I guess we will."


	5. Chapter 5

The red dragon flew over buildings of the city. He had taken to patrolling this area every night. The Huntsclan had been unusually active lately. Many attacks had taken place over the last few weeks. His eyes scanned through the encroaching darkness of the alleyways. He spotted a member of the Huntsclan crouching in the darkness. Jake didn't know what he might be hunting, but it wasn't happening on his watch. 

Jake dropped down right on top of the man. "Not today punk. What are you looking for? What are you hunting?"

A venomous voice came from the shadows that covered his face. "You."

Jake reared back as he realized he had walked straight into the Huntsclan's trap. A net shot out of a device hidden in the shadows. Jake was forced up against the side of the building. He struggled against the net trying to get free. He felt his powers draining away. Jake struggled to maintain his form.

"Give it up dragon, it's over."

"Not today it isn't." A golden blur fell from the skies. A foot rammed hard into the Huntsman's stomach. The other foot slammed into the net and ripped it from it's moorings.

"Heheh, The Am-Drag's back in the game." He jumped up and kicked a member of the Huntsclan away. His eyes snapped over to the golden dragon fighting against the Huntsmaster. She didn't see the man sneaking up behind her. He shot a ball of fire at the man. He ran off as his shirt caught on fire.

"A new dragon, what a surprise. And a female at that, It's been a long time since I slayed a female dragon."

"Hey Huntspunk, get away from her."

The Huntsman turned as a red fist slammed into his face. His body ended up against a dumpster. "We'll meet again, dragon."

The Huntsman jumped to the fire escape and onto the building.

Jake turned to the golden dragon he now knew was Rose. He stuck his hand out. "Thanks, I was in some real trouble there."

Rose glanced at his clawed hand and grasped it. "Like you said, We dragons have to stick together."

"So, you're in?"

Rose looked hesitant. "I-I can't, not yet. I have to go." Rose spread her wings and flew out of the alley and into the deepening twilight.

Jake remained standing in the alley. "Stay safe." A red aura of flames covered his body as he shrunk back to his human form. He walked slowly out of the alley.

"A fatal mistake dragon." The Huntsman smiled from his place on the roof.

Rose barely managed to scramble through her window and return to normal before the intercom buzzed. "Rose, come to the library now, we must speak about your future in the Huntsclan."

"I will be right there Huntsmaster." Rose walked through the hall of the large apartment that served as the headquarters for the Huntsclan. She entered the library of her home. Her eyes scanned the dark room before finally spotting the Huntsmaster sitting with his back to her.

"I have trained you well, yet you still haven't made your first kill yet. You know our laws, if you don't act soon, you will be forced to leave the clan. You have much talent, but you have yet to complete a single mission I've given you. Why do you think this is?"

"The American Dragon is quite skilled, I have not been able to best him in combat."

"I don't want excuses, but you are right. That dragon is much stronger that he should be. He is the most advanced dragon I've ever fought. His training seems to be more intense than that of others. Now another dragon has joined him, a female. She is most likely his counter. She is as yet weak, untrained in her abilities as a dragon, but she could be a problem. Remember that for our future fights."

"Yes Huntsmaster, I shall, but what is a counter?"

"It doesn't matter, our problem will soon be rectified. Question, what is a dragon's most deeply guarded secret?"

"His identity." Rose looked up in shock. "You know who he is don't you?"

"He made the mistake of transforming while I was hidden on the roof. I do not know his name, but it is only a matter of time."

He took his staff from his side. A sphere of green light appeared from the small orb embedded in the staff. A picture of the American Dragon standing in the alley appeared within. Fire spread over his body as he began to shrink. As his true human form came into view the image grew until his face was perfectly clear.

Rose's eyes widened in horror. "Jake! He's a dragon?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Huntsmaster turned toward her. "You know him?"

Rose stammered as she tried to wrap her mind around it. "Y-yeah, He goes to school with me."

The Huntsmaster turned around to look at her. "Excellent, get close to him. As close as you can. Learn everything you can about him and his family. We'll find the easiest way to hurt him before destroying him. Go, I have nothing more to speak to you about."

Rose walked in total shock back to her room. "Jake's the dragon. It doesn't make sense. Jake's so sweet, and that dragon is an insufferable flirt. He drives me nuts. How can they be the same person." Rose dropped onto her bed in the corner of the room. She stared at the birthmark that had been the mark of the Huntsclan. "That's why he's become so distant. He knew, he found out and he tried to cut himself off from me. That's why he saved me from that avalanche. He didn't want to see me hurt. Now I understand why those two jumped me from the ski life. How can I do anything to him. He's the first decent guy I've met."

Rose's mind went in circles the entire night. What would she do when she saw him. Her alarm clock rang when it was time for her to wake up.

Unfortunately, she was still awake.

Almost mechanically she got ready for school. She walked to school without noticing anything around her. Her body stopped as she saw Jake lounging against the outside of the school. She watched the person who had saved her life three times without asking anything of her. The person who she had fallen for several months ago.

Then she saw the dragon.

She saw his familiar traits in Jake. His cocky attitude, his unusual shade of hair. His stance. Everything that had become a picture of an enemy, and a friend.

Rose knew she had no choice. She cared for both sides of him now. There was no way she could continue to fight him, or even lie to him. She was lost to the duties of the Huntsgirl. But her heart knew what was right.

She had to take up the duties of a dragon.

"Jake!" She watched as he fell from the awful fright she'd given him. She rushed over to his side. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. I know this is sudden, but I need to talk to you. I'm gonna skip and I need you to come with me."

"Hey Rose, I like you and all, but if I skip my parents are gonna kill me."

"Jake please, I can't explain here, but I need you to come with me. It's important."

Jake stared hard into her eyes. That pleading look was something he'd never seen before. He'd seen kindness and fire behind those eyes, but never the kind of sorrow he now saw. "Fine, let's hurry before we get caught."

Jake and Rose hurried away from the school and the people within. Their quick pace had them more than a mile from the school when the bell rang.

"Okay, so what's this all about? I've risked a lot for this."

Rose stared at him for a second before pulling him into a hug. "Jake, it's horrible, I can't believe I was ever a part of this. I can't believe I could have done those things to you."

Jake's mind flashed back to the ski trip. "Hey, I told you it was okay. You were busy, it happens. Don't worry about it."

"No Jake, you don't understand. You're in real danger. We know, I mean, they know."

Jake started to sweat. "Who know what?"

"The Huntsclan knows you're a dragon."

"What? What the heck is the Huntsclan?"

"Jake, the Huntsmaster was still there when you changed back. He knows. He has a picture of it."

His attitude abruptly altered. "Change now, we have to hurry to my Gramp's shop. We have to fly as fast as we can."

"Right."

The two teenagers ran into an alley and dual auras of magic changed them into the red and gold dragons.

They rose into the air and pumped their wings as hard as they could. They flew swiftly through the city and landed in the back alley behind the shop. The two ran to the front and pushed the door inward. "Gramps! Where are you?"

"In the back!"

Jake and Rose moved into the back of the small shop. "We got a big problem yo."

"And what is it young" Lao Shi's voice halted as he turned and caught sight of Rose. "Jake, who is this you bring with you?"

"This is Rose, the other dragon."

Lao Shi looked at him sternly. "We agreed we would be cautious about revealing our identities. I am very disappointed Jake."

"Look she came to me, and we don't have time for this. The Huntsclan know who I am."

"What? How do you know this young dragon?"

Rose stepped toward the stooped old man. "I told him sir."

"Are you sure? If so, our family is in danger. You must be absolutely sure."

Rose leveled her gaze into his. "I know it beyond the shadow of a doubt. They're going to try and hurt Jake through his family before killing him."

Lao Shi started to pace. "We must move quickly, I was hoping we'd never have to do this, at least not this way. We have to get you out of the city, you and your parents. We have to make it look like a regular move. It's time we told your father."

Jake nodded, he'd known for a long time that this might happen some day. He'd just hoped it wouldn't.

Lao Shi once again turned toward Rose. "You should go quickly. Return home. You're in too much danger if they see you with us. Thank you for warning us."

"I can't, I can't go home."

"Why not, young dragon?"

"They'll kill me."

Lao Shi blinked in surprise. "Why would your family do such a thing?"

Jake stepped toward him. "Because she helped us. Rose isn't just a dragon."

"I'm the Huntsgirl." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Not anymore you aren't."

Jake, Rose, and Lao Shi turned toward the voice as one. They stared into the depths of the group surrounding them. In the middle stood the figure of the Huntsman.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Rose stared at him in fear.

"You think I didn't know dragon? I leave nothing to chance. There have been cameras in the lair since we've been here. The second you changed, I knew that you would betray us. That you would stand beside the American Dragon."

Jake stepped forward. "Look hunter boy, leave my friends alone. It's me you're after. Let em go and I'll come quietly."

The Huntsmaster stared at him. "You really are her counter, aren't you? Too bad boy, too bad."

"What are you talking about Huntsfool?" Jake Spat in disgust.

Lao Shi moved to the front of the pack. "I am afraid that I have not been entirely truthful with you Jake. A dragon's counter is much more than what I told you. Your counter is connected to you like I said, but I did not tell you that they're your other part, your other half. Most dragons never meet their counters. You have already found her in Rose. The truth about the counter, is that it always ends in love. She is the one you were destined for. She belongs to you, and you to her. Now and forever.

The Huntsmaster started to clap. "Very inspiring, too bad it shall never be." He took his staff from one of the several members of the Huntsclan standing around him. "Tell me Rose, what do you know of your parents?"

Rose's eyes blazed at the mention of her parents. "They let you take me. They gave me up to you like I was nothing. If I ever saw them I'd kill them."

"Too bad they're already dead. You see, your father was a member of the Huntsclan, he betrayed us too. Like father like daughter. I was young at the time, not as young as you, but I still hadn't made my first kill. Then we got word of a female dragon causing us some trouble in England. The last Huntsmaster sent me to take care of it. I tracked her down and found her identity. She ended up leading me right to your father. You see, that dragon was your mother. Your father had no idea, but when he was confronted by the truth, he sided with her. They were weak. Easy to kill." He ran his hand up the white skull that covered his head. "As tradition states, I still wear the skull of the first dragon I ever slew."

Rose's eyes widened. "Yo-you told me they abandoned me."

"I lied, I always knew you might be a dragon. When I first started to raise you I thought to have a dragon to fight the others, but you never showed any signs of powers, then I thought to make you a member of the Huntsclan, but I soon realized that you would never be able to slay a dragon, I knew that you would never be one of us, even if you do carry the mark. You never had it in you. You're simply not a killer."

The rage in Rose's eyes spoke differently. Her golden aura moved over her as she transformed into the golden dragon. Her wings blew a gale force wind into the group. Jake and his grandfather used the diversion to shift their forms. They blew a trail of fire at the various members of the Huntsclan. The two lunged forward and started to smash through the unskilled members of the Huntsclan. While each had killed a dragon, most had done so through stealth. There were few members of the clan able to go hand to hand with a dragon, and one of those stood in dragon form.

"You killed my parents, you made me hate them. What kind of monster are you!"

"Oh my dear, do you forget. You are the monster. You're the beast. And I'm here to correct a mistake I made many years ago."

"Wrong!" A large red foot slammed into him from behind. "You won't touch her."

A large blue tail cut through the air and smashed through his staff and into his chest. "You are a fool, you brought all the members of the Huntsclan, Everyone you had told about us." He motioned to the people around the room. Now all we have to do is finish you. Your time of terror is ended. The Dragon Council will find a nice safe place for you to spend the rest of your life."

"NO!" The look in her eyes revealed her intentions. "He killed my parents! I'm going to make him pay."

Jake walked over to her. "Rose, he did something horrible, He deserves to pay for what he did to you, to your parents. But your parents died to protect each other and you. Do you think they would've wanted you to kill him, to kill a person out of vengeance? Rose, parents want the best for their children. Make them proud. Don't kill him, please?"

Rose stared at him. "He killed my parents and turned me against them, he tried to use me to hurt you. He should die!"

"It's not our place to decide that! Dragons are here to protect! It's our duty, and killing isn't part of it! We have to do the right thing."

Rose fell to her knees. "That bastard, why me? Why'd he have to choose me? Why?" Tears streamed down from the warm blue eyes that were rimmed with gold.

Jake dropped down next to her. "I don't know Rose. It's horrible, and it's over. The council will make sure he never hurts anyone again." Jake pulled the crying dragon into his arms. "It's okay, at least you know now. It's going to be hard, but you'll make it through this. You have people you can count on now. You have my grandpa, and you have me, I'll be here when you need me. You can trust us. You can trust me."

Rose started crying even harder. "How can you do this? How can you be so good to me? I've tried to kill you so many times. Why Jake? Why?"

"Rose, I don't know why. I wish I did. But I'm here for you."

Jake started to whisper. "I'll always be here for you. I promise."

Rose stared up into his eyes. "Thank you Jake, Thank you." 


	8. Chapter 8

"What the...?"

Three dragons turned in the direction of the voice. Three figures stood outlined in the door. Two humans and a dog stood staring in awe at the sight.

Spud raised his arm and started to fumble with the sign behind him. It only took a second for him to get it turned around announcing the fact that they were closed.

"Yo, Jake, wus up wit this?" Trixie continued to stare at the scattered warriors.

A red clawed foot came down slamming the Huntsman's head into the floor. "Well, I don't think we're going to have any more problems with the Huntsclan." Jake turned to look around the room at the bodies scattered around limply.

"And what about that Rose chick? Where's she?"

Jake looked at her for a second. "It doesn't matter. She isn't in the Huntsclan any more."

"Are you insane? Homegirl can't be trusted. If they know who you are, then she knows who you are. You and your new friend there are in some serious trouble."

Jake looked at her for a minute. "It's okay Trixie, Rose does know, but she warned me. She came straight to me and told me. She's on our side now."

Fu definitely looked confused. "Hey champ, what're they talking about."

To everyone's surprise, it was Spud that started to explain, even more shocking was that he did it well. "During the ski trip, Jake had to fight the Huntsgirl. She dropped a ski pass that was special issue for our school. We realized that Huntsgirl had to be a student and eventually discovered that it was Rose, whom Jake likes." Everyone looked at him for a second. "Ooh, a penny."

Jake dropped his head.

"You were dating the Huntsgirl! Geez, I'm glad you found your..." Fu stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind."

"It is okay Fu, he knows." Lao Shi turned toward the golden dragon. "This is the young dragon he told us about."

Fu looked over her appreciatively. "Well kid, you snagged yourself one fine looking dragon there."

Rose watched what was going on among the friends. She got up from her place on the floor. She moved closer to Jake and placed her hand on his shoulder. A golden aura surrounded her and she began to shrink. Left in the dragon's place was something Spud and Trixie had never expected to see. Their voices merged as one in shock. "ROSE!"

"Yo, you're telling me that Rose is a dragon. Now that is wack."

Spud stared for a second.

"Roses are red,  
ai yi yi yi,  
Huntsgirl's a dragon?  
Normal said bye."

Trixie grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Hey I told you to shut that down!"

Fu looked like he was about to make a comment, but abruptly shut his mouth. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when this dream is over." Fu walked up the flight of stairs the led to the small apartment on the second floor of the shop.

Jake looked around at the various members of the Huntsclan. "Maybe we should tie them up before they come around."

Lao Shi nodded his head in agreement before returning to his human form.

Rose lay on the small couch in the back of the shop resting. She could feel what had changed inside her. Nothing made sense, her entire life could have been the plot of some insane soap opera. The man who had raised her massacred her family, the person she'd fallen in love with was her mortal enemy. Her guardian had betrayed and tried to kill her along with Jake.

Jake sat quietly staring at the group of warriors that remained tied up on the store floor. Between the three of them, Jake, Rose, and Lao Shi had managed to decimate the Huntsclan. He just wished it had happened under better circumstances. While Jake wasn't a genius he knew that a major problem was in front of them.

Rose.

With the Huntsman gone Rose would have no place to stay. What were they going to do? They couldn't let Rose be placed into a foster home, it would place her in danger. She needed a place she could be safe. She needed a place where she could learn to use her powers and abilities.

"Jake, what are you thinking about?" The old man settled himself near his grandson.

"Rose. She needs a place to stay, but the law says she needs somebody to take care of her. We can't let them take her."

"True young dragon. She may once have been an enemy, but we cannot allow her to be taken. She needs a Dragon Master."

"Yeah, but who knows where she might end up? We need to figure something out."

"Jake, as your Master I am proud of you, but more importantly, I am proud to be your grandfather. You have carried a large weight on your shoulders these last months, and you have become strong for it."

Jake shook his head. "No, all I did was lie to you. I should have told you the truth from the beginning."

"True, but now it's time to let another shoulder the burden. I have already made arrangements for Rose to live here. She will train with you."

Jake perked up. "Are you serious Grandpa?"

"Yes Jake. Many people have made mistakes in the past. If we never gave them the chance to redeem themselves, the world would be a much darker place."

"Why aren't you mad that I lied about Rose?"

"Because I once made the same decision. Shortly after I fought the Dark Dragon I fell in love with a woman. She was beautiful, but I soon realized that I had let my feelings for her blind me. Like the Huntsclan, she hunted magical creatures. Once our secrets were revealed to each other, she vanished. I never told anyone who she was. I couldn't bear the thought she might end up hurt." Lao Shi took a deep breath. "About a year later she came back to me. And she brought a surprise with her. A beautiful baby girl. Our daughter, your mother."

Jake looked surprised. "Grandma? She hunted us?"

"Yes, we married and kept her past a secret from everyone. She was my world and I miss her every day."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet her." Jake looked over at his grandfather.

"As am I, she could have taught you much about fighting without your powers. But that does not matter now. Our family was in great danger. If not for Rose we would have been caught unaware. It was far too close. It is time to tell your father." 


End file.
